


Soul Mates

by Ellsey



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No SHIELD (Marvel), Ever so slight Daisy/Lincoln, F/M, discussion of soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24317509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellsey/pseuds/Ellsey
Summary: Daisy has been unlucky in love, so she turns to her friends to see what they think about the concept of soulmates.
Relationships: Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22
Collections: AOS Season 7 Countdown





	Soul Mates

**Author's Note:**

> My day 2 offering for the AOS Season 7 Countdown. I started this with the idea of a genuine soulmate AU and ended up with this instead.

“Do you believe in soul mates?”

Daisy’s best friend Jemma stared at her blank-faced. “What?”

“Soul mates,” Daisy said with exasperation. “You know, the idea that you’re absolutely meant to be with someone and you’ll find each other no matter what blah blah blah.”

Jemma looked at her as if she had grown a second head. “No. I mean, it doesn’t make any sense, does it?”

Daisy repressed the need to roll her eyes. Of course Jemma would never agree. Jemma was a scientist first and foremost. She needed a logical, scientifically sound explanation for everything.

“Alright then Miss PhD, how did you know that Fitz was the right one then?” Fitz was Jemma’s longtime lab partner turned best friend turned boyfriend. Hilariously, Fitz and Jemma were the only ones who hadn’t realized that they would definitely get together eventually. They just went together. Like it was fated.

Jemma looked thoughtful for a moment then gave a slight shrug of her shoulders. “I don’t think it was a matter of him being ‘right’ or ‘wrong.’ It was more that I realized that I didn’t want to spend a moment without him. Ever. I think it was the only thing that has ever made sense to me without needing loads of data to back it up.”

As if summoned, Fitz appeared at the entrance to the coffee shop. He walked quickly over to where Daisy and Jemma were sitting, closely followed by their friends Bobbi and Hunter. Fitz sat down next to Jemma, giving her a peck on the lips. Bobbi and Hunter sat down at the table next to them.

“How are you guys doing today?” Fitz asked.

“Fine,” Jemma responded. “You know, Daisy was just asking me an interesting question.”

“Ah, no, Jemma we don’t need to talk about that,” Daisy said with a wave of her hand.

“I want to see what they have to say about it,” Jemma said with a certain gleam in her eyes. “We were discussing soul mates.”

“Soul mates,” Fitz said, confused.

“Yes, soul mates,” Jemma said.

“Do you even believe in soul mates?” Fitz asked them.

“Do you?” Daisy retorted.

“I don’t know, it sounds like a load of romantic twoddle to me.”

“Ok then, how did you know Jemma was the one?” Daisy asked him.

“We just seemed to fit together perfectly,” said Fitz. “Our brains worked together in a way that they couldn’t with other people’s. We were always so in sync that we even finished each other’s…”

“Sentences; yeah, I know,” sighed Daisy. “You’re disgustingly adorable together. Not like these two.” Daisy turned to Bobbi and Hunter. “What about it? Do you two believe in soul mates?”

Bobbi laughed. “Doubtful, or I wouldn’t be with this guy.”

“Hey!” Hunter feigned being wounded.

“Although my mom definitely did,” Bobbi continued. “She always said that when you meet your soulmate, you feel a spark of electricity.”

“We definitely felt a spark of something,” Hunter said.

“That wasn’t electricity Hunter,” Bobbi replied. “That was lust.”

“Well it’s kept us going this long.”

“Why all this talk about soul mates?” Jemma questioned.

“Oh,” said Daisy, “I was just thinking about how much bad luck I’ve had in the love department. I don’t know, I can’t help thinking there’s something better out there. Someone who will just get me.”

“There’s definitely something better out there,” Jemma said. “You do have really awful luck.”

Daisy’s phone alarm started to ring, and she looked to see the time. “Oh, sorry guys, I’ve got to go.”

“Where to?” Jemma asked her.

“Oh, I’m going over to the free medical clinic. They need some IT work done, and my dad voluntold me I was going to help them out. Who knows? Maybe it will build me up some good love vibes.”

“I love some good love vibes myself,” Hunter offered.

“Ew,” Daisy said, wrinkling her nose. “Well, I’ll see you all later.”

“Good luck with your soul mate!” Jemma called after her.

When Daisy arrived at the clinic, she talked to the receptionist up front. The receptionist directed her to a small office in the back and explained their issues. It was simple enough for someone like Daisy, but it wasn’t going to be a fast process.

She had been daydreaming while the computer did it’s thing when the door opened. A tall young man who looked not much older than herself walked in.

“Oh sorry, he said, “I didn’t realize anyone was in here.” He paused. “That’s because there usually isn’t anyone in here.”

“”Well, I’m in here now,” Daisy said, pulling a face.

“Who are you exactly?” the man asked her.

“Daisy Johnson. Computer whiz, hacker, and sometimes free IT technician for the needy.”

“Oh right, the IT tech. Sorry, I had forgotten about that.” He came forward with his hand outstretched to shake Daisy’s hand. “I’m Dr. Campbell. Medical resident, exhausted human, and occasional free clinic volunteer. Nice to meet you”

Daisy smiled and shook his hand. They both jerked back as they felt a jolt go through both of them. Daisy stared at him in shock.

“Sorry,” Dr. Campbell told her, “I must have built up some static electricity. I don’t know how I manage to do that so much. My mom used to tell me I had a very electric personality.” Daisy just continued to stare at him. “Did it hurt you that much?” he asked her.

“What? No, sorry, I was just surprised by it,” Daisy said. “I’m fine doc.”

“Oh good,” he said with a smile. “Do you mind if I take a break in here? It’s just that, well, this is where I usually take a break.”

“No problem Dr. Campbell.”

“Thanks so much. And please call me Lincoln.”

“Sure thing Lincoln,” Daisy said.

The two of them sat in slightly awkward silence as the doctor pulled out a small snack bag to munch on. Daisy couldn’t stop thinking about the jolt. Obviously there was a logical explanation. Jemma and Fitz would agree with the doctor’s assessment of static electricity being the culprit. But Daisy couldn’t help feeling that maybe, just maybe there was something else. She didn’t even know this guy, but already she felt drawn to him. Drawn to his energy. Daisy decided to throw caution to the wind.

“So, Lincoln, what do you think about soulmates?”

Lincoln smiled at her, and Daisy couldn’t help but think that this was the start of something amazing.


End file.
